Kyon's Day Off
by Demonisbored
Summary: Haruhi gives Kyon the day off from the Brigade. What will the result of this abnormal behavior be?
1. Prologue

_**Kyon's Day off**_

_**A Suzumiya Haruhi fanfiction by Demonisbored.**_

_**Summary : Haruhi gives Kyon the day off from the Brigade. What will the result of this abnormal behavior be?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suzumiya Haruhi series or any of it's characters.**_

_**Prologue**_

**I was just as shocked as you are when Haruhi told me I had the day off from brigade activities.**

**I thought at first that I had heard her wrong but as she continued talking I quickly realized there was something completely different going on. I've got a really bad feeling about all this.**

"Kyon!"

My thoughts were rudely interrupted by the one and only Haruhi Suzumiya.

"Kyon I was talking to you and you just spaced out. Maybe you should take the day off from brigade activities today?"

"Wait a minute are you actually giving me a break?"

"Well you don't seem to be fully with us today so I figured you might have something else on your mind."

"What do you mean? Aren't I always like this?"

"Forget it Kyon!"

"Haruhi are you alright?"

"PENALTY!"

"For what!?"

"Tomorrow you're going to do everything I ask. But today I dared Tsuruya to ask you out on a date. Say no and I'll double your penalty."

"Really Haruhi that's hardly fair."

"GET OUT KYON!"

**I have never ran out of a room so fast in my life. Something big and heavy just slammed against the door. I'm assuming the target was my head. I don't know what her problem is today but good luck Koizumi it seems like you're working late tonight.**

_**A/N: Hello Everybody! So here's my first upload ever! Wheeee! 8D I've been sitting on this idea for a while and figured I might as well upload it. This is my first fanfiction so be gentle. Lol. Really though I would like to hear what everyone thinks so please review just no flames please.**_

_** Until next time Demon-Kun out!**_


	2. And It Begins

_**A/N : Hey everybody! Demon-Kun here with the next chapter in this story. To those of you that reviewed I really **_**_appreciate it. Every comment helps as I do want to improve as a writer and like to hear what people think of my work. I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suzumiya Haruhi series or any of it's characters.**_

_**And It Begins**_

**I can't help but wonder if Haruhi is hiding something from me. She always gets mad but usually I can pinpoint the reason. Now I honestly have no clue at all.**

"Kyon over here I need to ask you something."

"What? Oh Tsuruya-Senpai I'm sorry I was a little distracted. How can I help you?"

"Well first of all stop being so formal we're friends right?"

"Okay I guess you're right Tsuruya."

"Well uhm... I wanted to ask you if you wanted to well hang out tonight. I mean if you already have plans I understand but I'd really like it if you said yes. Uhm... I'm gonna stop talking and let you answer now."

**She's blushing and acting like she's extremely nervous. If this is only a dare why is she so nervous? Something seems off here.**

"Sure Tsuruya I'd love to go out tonight."

"Really? I'm so happy! Meet me by the gate in ten minutes. I need to go get my things."

"Okay I'll be there."

**She hugs me and gives me a kiss on the cheek before blushing and running off to go get her things. Dammit what kind of a mess have I gotten myself into now? I realize at that moment that a large majority of the guys from my class are giving me menacing looks. Taniguchi seems to be the most pissed off.**

"Come on Kyon! Why do you insist on taking all the action!?"

"Taniguchi just shut the hell up she asked me out."

"So not only are you taking all the girls they're all throwing themselves after you?"

**The idiots all started bowing down to me and saying something about not being worthy. I then decided to take my leave before they got any more moronic. Why can I never have a normal day when Haruhi is involved? I wonder if this is honestly a date or if I'm about to hear another supernatural being revealing themselves to me.**

_**A/N: Hey I hope you're enjoying my story. I wonder is Kyon over cautious or is he about to get his world turned upside-down once again? Only time will tell! Please review as it really helps me to know what I should work on. Thanks for reading and look forward to the next update. :D**_

_**Here's Demon-Kun signing off. ;D**_


	3. The Date!

_**A/N : Hey everyone it's me Demon-Kun! It's been quite a while but here I am with the next chapter! I'm sorry for the large gap between chapters. I had a few IRL issues that prevented me from being able to get online for a while. However I'm back now and would love to hear from my readers. Sorry if I kept you hanging I have some free time now so I'll try and update much more frequently from now on. I hope you enjoy this next chapter! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suzumiya Haruhi series or any of it's characters.**_

_**The Date**_

**So you may be wondering "What kind of guy wouldn't want to go on a date with a beautiful older girl?" If this was before I met her I would ask the same question. However, since I know Haruhi I know that this can only be a bad thing. Well let's get on with it. Who knows I might get lucky and this might actually be fun.**

"Kyon I'd like to welcome you to my home."

"Wow this place is amazing Tsuruya"

"Thank you for saying so. I do rather like the place. I'm starting to get hungry though. What about you?"

"Yes I'm actually really hungry now that you mention it."

"It'll be a few minutes make yourself at home."

"Alright."

**Tsuruya's house is so large. I know her family is wealthy but I never thought the house would be so amazing. I can't help but wonder where all the servants are though. Something about all this seems off for a date set up on a dare.**

"Kyon dinner is ready! What would you like to drink?"

"Water is fine."

"You're so boring Kyon!"

"Fine give me whatever you wanted to give me. By the way what's for dinner?"

**She hands me a glass of wine and shows me that she made Beef Yakitori and Miso soup. Nothing fancy but it smells delicious.**

"Well dig in Kyon."

**We eat in relative silence. Every now and then we speak about what we're doing in school, what we plan to do later on, small talk really. The food is a lot better than I expected. I never would have guessed that Tsuruya could cook. To say I'm impressed is a gross understatement.**

"Uhm... Kyon can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Would you like to spend the night? My parents are away on business and I'd rather not stay home alone tonight."

"Uhm... Tsuruya I'd love to I just need to set up arrangements for my sister."

"Oh but where are your parents?"

**The one question I hate answering the most. I believe I am showing signs of physical pain because suddenly Tsuruya looks very worried. I guess after tonight the least I can do is tell her the truth. I was really hoping I could erase this part of my memory but I should know better. People will always wonder about it.**

"My parents died six years ago in a car accident. It's been just me and my sister since then."

"Kyon... I'm so sorry had I known..."

"Don't apologize you didn't know. It's only natural for people to wonder. Well let's finish eating shall we?"

**We finish the rest of the meal in absolute silence. I don't want her to feel bad but it's hard for me to find something to talk about after that. She suggests that we watch a movie and I think it's a good idea. Before I even realize it she cuddles up with me and I put my arm around her. I'm actually happy for the first time in a long time. Could this really be the relationship I've been looking for this whole time?**

"Kyon..."

"Yes Tsuruya what is it?"

"I think I've fallen in love with you."

"To tell you the truth I think I've fallen for you t..."

**Before I can even finish my sentence she was kissing me. You know how your first kiss is supposed to be one you can never forget? I forgot it cause my second kiss. This one is so much better.**

"I know for a fact that I love you Kyon."

"I love you too Tsuruya"

**It's now seven in the morning. Tsuruya is still asleep but I don't want to wake her up just yet we still have time school doesn't start till nine. For now I'm just laying here on the sofa watching her sleep. She's perfect and I don't want to look away just in case it's all just a dream. I push her beautiful green hair out of her face as she sleepily opens her eyes. Once her eyes adjust to the light she smiles.**

"Kyon what time is it?"

"It's seven fifteen we should get ready for school."

"Oh Kyon what about your uniform?"

"Arakawa already picked it up from my house."

"How do you know Arakawa?"

"He's an old friend of mine."

"Well hurry up then or we'll be late."

**I'm glad she didn't push me too hard about Arakawa I'd rather not have to make too many lies right at the beginning of my first real relationship. But I need to get ready for class now.**

_**A/N: Hey I'd like to apologize again for the long gap. I haven't forgotten about this story and I hope my readers haven't either. Honestly though I would love to get some feedback sooo. Please R&R :3**_

_**Demon-Kun out! :D**_


	4. Secrets

_**A/N : So yeah back in August I decided to go back to school. College turns out to be a heck of a lot more work than I expected it to be. I actually have finals coming up in the next couple of weeks too. However I realized that it had been far too long since my last update so I promised myself that I'd update this before I go to class today. So here it is I thank those of you who have given me feedback as well as those who have followed this story thus far.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suzumiya Haruhi series or any of its characters.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Secrets<span>**_

**I somehow made it to the school early even though I could have sworn I was running late. Oh well not that big a deal anyway I'll just go kill some time in the clubroom before class. **

**Nobody seems to be here this morning guess they all have somewhere else to be or maybe not... I knew this day was too good to be true. Here comes Koizumi and by the look on his face it's undoubtedly to tell me about yet another problem that is going to somehow be my fault. I should honestly be getting used to this by now.**

"Hello Koizumi how bad is it this time?"

"Ah I see you aren't in the mood for pleasantries today either. I'll get straight to the main topic of our discussion in that case. As you must already know Ms. Suzumiya is very upset."

"I figured as much. What's the damage?"

"Arikawa and Mori have both been hospitalized due to the severity of the closed spaces and the apparent anger of the shinjin. Forgive me if I'm being blunt but... WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

**Did Koizumi just yell? Things must be a lot more serious than I thought. He never loses his temper. I should just go apologize to her for whatever it is I may have done... Wait a minute! Why the hell is it my job to keep that brat happy all the time I'm not her keeper!**

"You're asking me? Why the hell am I always the one that needs to deal with the fallout whenever Haruhi starts throwing one of her childish tantrums?"

"Kyon... Do you understand what it is you're saying? This is Ms. Suzumiya we're talking about. You know the kind of power she has and you of all people should understand the consequences of her unhappiness."

"I guess you're right... I just don't see why it always has to be me to calm her down. Why can't you do it?"

"Wait a minute... You mean after all this time you still don't know?"

"What am I supposed to know Koizumi? Enlighten me please."

"If you haven't figured it out yet I don't feel it's right for me to say anything. I guess you'll find out in due time."

**It takes all my effort to keep from slapping that stupid smirk off his face. He's a good friend but honestly sometimes he can be so aggravating to deal with.**

"Alright well is there anything else I should know before I talk to her?"

"Just one. When you see her don't say anything stupid I'd like to avoid a repeat of the last time she almost rebuilt the world."

**Is it really at that serious a level? Would she really try that again even after the last time? Wait now I'm remembering it! Damn you Koizumi I swore I wouldn't ever dig that memory back up! Oh dammit there's Haruhi if I can leave fast enough she won't see me and I can delay this a little longer.**

"Kyon! How was your night?"

**Of course it wouldn't be that easy... Sometimes I just hate my life.**

"Hey Haruhi it was kind of nice actually. How about you?"

"It was boring not even one supernatural incident. It's great that your night went well though. So~ tell me what happened I want all the details! Don't think that just because I set you two up that I'm gonna keep excusing you from brigade duties. I expect three hundred percent out of you from now on!"

**I can't help mentally screaming at myself for asking her this but I know I can't avoid the topic.**

"Haruhi are you okay? I mean I know you aren't happy about setting us up on a date... So why did you do it? More importantly why the fake excitement?"

"Dammit Kyon... Am I really that easy to read?"

"To tell you the truth not at all."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say I've got my ways and leave it at that but anyway I asked about you. What's bothering you so much?"

**She bites her lower lip as if she's struggling with something that she just doesn't know how to say.**

"Come on Haruhi how bad can it be? Are you worried I'll leave the brigade or something? I already told you I won't."

"It's not that..."

Then tell me what's the matter Haruhi."

"I guess I have no choice..."

**She pauses for a really long time. Just as I get ready to say something she speaks again.**

"Kyon I love you."

**I feel the world around me fall away. It's amazing how four simple words can turn ones life completely upside down. Now what do I do?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry again for the inconsistent updates but tis the bane of college. I simply don't get much time to myself at the moment but I'll see what I can do to update more often. For those who feel my chapters are too short I apologize I also would like to make them longer and I'm trying. However I don't want to just add things for the sake of making a longer story. I appreciate all the feedback I've gotten so far and would love to hear more from you so once again please R&R :3**_

_**So until next time here's Demon-Kun signing off! :3**_


End file.
